High density electrical connectors having a large number of contacts are used in a wide variety of applications. High density connectors are desirable because they reduce connector sizes, thereby requiring less overall space and eliminating excess bulk. This is highly advantageous in many applications, such as medical, aircraft and aerospace applications, where cost, space and weight savings are at a premium.
As the density of electrical contacts used in such applications increases, problems arise upon mating of the connectors due to the high insertion force required to mate the high number of contacts. The high insertion forces required to mate the high number of contacts, especially in environments where the connectors are not easily accessed, or in a blind mating condition, or where the connectors must be cycled repeatedly, or where cost must keep the design complexity of the connector to a minimum, has presented a problem for current connector design. Therefore, there is a need for an improved high density connector, which requires a reduced insertion mating force.